Astrid's Voice
by greenshade15
Summary: Astrid took Berk by storm, she was now the smartest, prettiest and the most athletic and Hiccup despised her. Why? Because his academic scholarship was slipping through his fingers into Astrid's hands. He wanted to hate her, she's his rival. Yet, her silent, chaotic ways intrigued him. They say it's best to keep your friends close but your enemies closer. But How close? Modern AU


_The force of gravity should actually affect this instead… _Hiccup mumbled to himself as he redid the study guide for his AP Physics test next period. He continued to calculate problems and memorize formulas while his AP english teacher continued to tell the class about a book there were now assigned to read. _The light reflecting isn't parallel, so that means i have to use the inverse of sin…_

"HENRY HADDOCK THE THIRD!" Ms. He yelled, startling Hiccup enough to drop his pencil and calculator. "I would like you to pay attention to this, even if you already read the book." She scolded him. But Hiccup was not paying attention to the frail, white-haired english teacher at the front of class. No his emerald eyes were focused on the person next to him.

"Now that I have Henry's attention, I would like to introduce to you Astrid Hofferson from Washington D.C. She will be joining Berk High and will be finishing her high school career with us, just like the rest of you. Please make herself feel welcomed and give her a wonderful semester." Ms. He enthusiastically announced. The class nodded and murmured their hellos, for it was the first day back after winter break and way too early for the class to function. "You may sit behind Henry, Sullivan has sadly transferred out of this class and would not be coming back." Ms. He huffed and she tried to quiet down the commotion brought up by Sullivan's departure.

Astrid nodded and smiled at the class before walking to her seat and Hiccup had to remind himself that he had less than 30 mins, before class ended until he had to take his physics tests. _Focus Hiccup, you need to get an A. _He took his eyes off of Astrid and focused on his notes once more.

"_Pencil, scantron, eraser, calculator, yup, all set." _

"Looky what I have here! Your second Physics test of the year and right after break too! I am the best teacher ever." Exclaimed Mr. Jorgensen as he waved a stack of papers in the air. "But first we are going to introduce this young lad, Astrid Hofferson to our class, Perfect timing Astrid, perfect timing indeed."

Hiccup looked up quickly from writing his name on his scantron and there she was again. Her blonde hair was in an intricate braid that he had never seen the other girls in his school wear before. A small brown headband was placed on around her forehead. Dark blue skinny jeans clung to her long legs and tucked inside brown fur boots. A red blouse was adorned with a white fluffy infinity scarf, while a black peacoat wrapped around her torso. Hiccup tried to deny that the heat creeping up on his cheeks was from stressing out over the incoming test and not from noticing Astrid's appearance. He watched her give a small smile and soft wave to the class, and Hiccup couldn't help but let out a small sigh as her blue eyes sparkled.

"_FOCUS HICCUP! GOD DANGIT, DON'T LET A NEW GIRL DISTRACT YOU FROM YOUR 4.0!" _ Hiccup mentally scolded himself and prepared himself for the test.

"_I feel pretty good about that test, hopefully it won't bring my A down that much" _Hiccup sat there by the window in his AP Calculus class, as Mr. Donovan walked to the front of the class.

"Before we begin chapter 8, I would like to introduce you our newest member,

Astrid Hofferson…"

"_Here we go again, don't look up" _He told himself.

AP History: "I would like to introduce you Astrid Hofferson..."

AP Chemistry: "Here's Astrid Hofferson..."

AP Biology: "Please give a warm welcome to Astrid Hofferson…"

_I can't believe it! that Astrid Hofferson person is everywhere! In all of my classes, even sitting near me! she's going to take my scholarship away and now I won't get out of this hell hole! Year's of no competition and here she comes from Washington D.C….Why is she even here. Berk population 1,000. Located in Washington, 25 miles away from the pacific ocean, 1 mall, and 1 mayor: Stoick Haddock, also known as Stoick the Vast and...my father! Seriously, I think the Gods are out to get me!" _Hiccup complained to himself. He stopped at a crosswalk, waiting for walking man to appear when he saw something out of the corner of his eye. Blond hair, blue jeans, fur boots and a black coat.

"NOW YOU'RE FOLLOWING ME TOO? WHAT ARE YOU MY STALKER?" He yelled, frustrated and confused at seeing her everywhere he went. He was trying to calm himself down, holding himself back from another rude outburst when Astrid slowly stopped and slowly turned around.

He froze...Her sapphire sparkling eyes weren't warm and inviting anymore, there was a dark storm brewing in them as she stepped closer to him. He did not have to know her well to know that she was upset.

"I...I didn't mean to yell, I was just wondering wh...why I see you everywhere." He stammered, trying to avoid looking into the storm. "OW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" He exclaimed as he grabbed his left shoulder with his right hand. He could feel the intense pain and automatically knew he would have a huge purple bruise there tomorrow morning. Yet before he could saying anything again, Astrid Hofferson was already walking away.

**Author's Note:**

_Hello Everyone! I am starting a new story about Hiccup and Astrid in a Modern AU. Don't worry I won't forget about my other one, it's just hard trying to get the plot to go along without dragging it with fillers. I hope you guys like, I have a really good feeling about this story. I apologize for the grammar or spelling mistakes, I'm trying so please bear with me. Reviews and Comments are super wonderful and i highly appreciate everything, even if it's something terrible. Please enjoy and hope you have a wonderful week!_


End file.
